En caso de que no vuelvas
by Drivialida
Summary: Sucede que muchas veces comprendes muy tarde que pasa con el corazón, la razón no es buena consejera si deseas que él se quede a tu lado, y eso lo comprendió Mycroft hasta que Greg ya no volvió.


**En caso de que no vuelvas…**

A dos horas tras medianoche Mycroft se hallaba tumbado en su elegante sillón frente a la chimenea, afuera la nieve caía lentamente cubriendo a Londres con su manto blanco y helado, con una mano sostenía una copa de vino a medio llenar y con la otra jugueteaba con el móvil esperando la llamada que siempre recibía a esa hora desde algunos meses atrás, ya se había acostumbrado a que el inspector de Scotland Yard llamara de madrugada para darle las buenas noches, y él aunque no lo reconociera no podía dormir sin ese detalle, pero lo que más le gustaba era tenerlo metido en su cama, aspirando su muy suave aroma a durazno, quizás era el shampoo que utilizaba o el jabón, pero fuese como fuese Greg siempre olía a durazno y eso despertaba una calidez desconocida en el pecho del político.

Esta vez la llamada se había retrasado cinco minutos, comenzaba a inquietarse, ¿y si era cierto lo que le dijo? ¿Y si esta vez ya no pensaba regresar?, era cierto, esa mañana habían discutido de manera horrible al despertar, y aunque Mycroft estuvo muy ocupado todo el día se tomó un par de segundos y reflexionó sobre el motivo de la discusión, -Tenías razón- susurró pensando en las palabras dichas por el inspector antes de azotar la puerta de salida y largarse en su auto rumbo a su casa. Comenzó a temer que esa noche no llegaría esa llamada, que esa noche ya no volvería, que no tendría más de eso… cerró los ojos en suspiro profundo y el corazón se aceleró al recordar los sucesos.

_¿Qué somos Mycroft? – la voz de Greg sonaba algo vacía, llevaba cuatro meses acostándose con ese hombre, saliendo con él a cenar, a museos, incluso habían visitado a sus padres un par de veces, pero todo estaba en el limbo de la incertidumbre, jamás se habían definido y aunque al inicio no le dio importancia ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aclararse respecto a su situación sentimental._

_Hombres – contestó de la manera más sincera y lógica que pudo._

_Me refiero a esto, al estar casi cada noche compartiendo cama… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mencionar las demás cosas que hacían juntos, sin embargo el otro se adelantó cortando de tajo sus pensamientos._

_Bueno, juntos hacemos buena cama, el sexo es bueno, lo definiría como dos personas que tienen buena química sexual, que se buscan para descargar la tensión del día – comentó arreglándose la corbata con la pulcritud que le caracterizaba._

_Comprendo – la tristeza embargaba su voz, eso se temía, él se había enamorado y para el otro solo era un juego sexual – en todo caso, entonces creo que no puedo seguir con esto Mycroft._

_¿De qué estás hablando? – la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro tratando de ocultar con maestría el miedo que le embargó ante aquellas palabras._

_Tu siempre has vivido de esta manera, no sé si hubo alguien antes de mí, pero me he dado cuenta que sé muy poco de ti, y lamentablemente yo no te considero solo un amante con el que libero tensión, lo sé ha sido todo culpa mía, pero no todas las personas vivimos tan objetivamente… - tomó su chaqueta, con pesar tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor._

_No seas dramático, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, no armemos un lío de esto, no puedes cortar lo que sea que tengamos – trató de quitarle hierro al asunto viéndolo como quien regaña a un niño caprichoso._

_¡No soy dramático! – de pronto la tristeza se había transformado en una rabia explosiva que lo hizo avanzar lentamente hacia el pelirrojo – está de más intentar hablar contigo sobre esto, es probable que tu no sientas nada, que simplemente todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, las salidas y todos esos detalles los consideres una forma de asegurar el sexo, pero para mí has sido mucho más que eso, y por lo mismo esto se ha acabado, no soy el juguete sexual de nadie Mycroft, jamás me preguntas ¿cómo va el trabajo? ¿En qué piensas? Siempre estás pendiente de a qué hora podrás tener sexo conmigo y eso no es lo que busco, al principio empezamos como eso, pero hoy… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire ya que había gritado todo aquello de un solo tajo- hoy me cansé, no perderé mi tiempo, ni contigo ni con nadie que no vea más allá de sus propias necesidades… Te pareces tanto a él… creí que jamás cometería el mismo error pero ya veo que me he vuelto a equivocar, no más Mycroft, ¡no más!_

_¡Cállate! Hablas como si no hubieras disfrutado de esto también, tú lo comenzaste, ¿recuerdas que fuiste tú el que se acercó? Tú fuiste el único culpable de que ahora sufras, no me culpes de las consecuencias de tus actos – hizo énfasis en lo último sonando demasiado irritado para procesar lo que decía, tiempo después se daría cuenta que todo aquello terminó de sepultar sus oportunidades._

_Es por eso que se ha acabado, así como lo inicié lo acabo, no fue un trato justo desde el inicio, tu cediste para un buen polvo asegurado y yo aun no comprendo porque me acerqué a ti – tragó grueso tomando valor y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas ante lo siguiente – Adiós – salió azotando la puerta de manera estruendosa, de forma apresurada tomó su auto y en menos de dos minutos se alejaba a todo lo que daba el acelerador rumbo al sur._

_Volverás – afirmó el pelirrojo tratando de calmarse, no sería la primera vez que discutían por algo, como siempre Greg llamaría para disculparse y Mycroft le pondría la cereza al pastel haciéndole ver nubes con buen sexo._

Tal vez no vuelva… - se dijo sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta, lo vio todo claro, Greg necesitaba alguien que lo amara, y esta era la segunda vez que le sucedía lo mismo, ante aquello la duda saltó ¿a quién se refería Greg cuando mencionó _Te pareces tanto a él_? La frase quedó resonando como una daga que grababa todo con la fuerza del dolor, ¿quién era él? Realmente no conocía nada sobre Greg… y el no saber no le gustaba, nunca le había gustado, jamás… tenía que saber.

Greg se encontraba parado a más de ocho metros del suelo, en el piso más alto del edificio donde trabajaban en recopilar pistas para un caso, en ese momento lo agradecía, odiaba pensar en Mycroft, y todo aquello lo tenía distraído, ahora comprendía a Sherlock, cuando te enfocas en el trabajo comienzas a insensibilizarte de los demás temas que te aquejan, no había dormido nada, pero aun así parecía más fresco que nunca, el trabajo le daba nuevos brillos, hace mucho que no se sentía así.

¿Por qué no te vas a casa? – la voz de Anderson resonó en su mente sintiendo como un balde de agua fría.

No me siento cansado – sonrió ampliamente al otro que lo vio preocupado.

Greg, vamos, te llevo a casa, necesitas descansar – lo tomó del brazo intentando arrastrarlo hasta las escaleras.

No Philip, no pienso irme hasta que todo esté terminado, no importa si es tarde, quiero estar aquí ¿qué no lo entiendes? – se soltó del agarre y se quedó parado y rígido en aquel lugar.

No sé qué demonios te esté pasado pero tú te vienes a descansar, o si tanta es tu energía iremos por un trago pero ya es momento que nos vayamos de aquí – esta vez lo tomó con mucho más fuerza de la que se esperaría de él y lo empujó hasta su auto, a regañadientes Greg subió y dejó conducir a Philip hacia uno de sus bares preferido "Terra" nadie entendía porque se llamaba así, lo importante es que siempre había buena bebida y ambiente, poco a poco Greg sentía que comenzaban a regresar sus demonios, lentamente pero con certeza estaban llegado a sentarse junto a él, la conversación de la mañana apareció de golpe haciendo que palideciera en el acto, esa noche no había llamado a Mycroft, pero aunque hubiese recordado llamarlo él no lo haría más, dolía pero su convicción era buena, no volvería, él necesitaba cosas que Mycroft jamás podría darle si seguía en aquella posición.

Llegaron al bar, eran conocidos allí, los guiaron a una mesa tranquila y pronto comenzaron a pedir tragos a montón, uno tras otro Greg bebía sin decir mucho, Philip se hallaba en la misma situación, solo necesitaban compañía, en especial Greg, esa noche no quería pensar en el político, no definitivamente no quería siquiera mencionar su nombre, le dolía saber que en todo el día solamente se había confirmado lo que discutieron en la mañana, no eran más que simples compañeros de cama.

Nunca harás nada para que esté contigo porque no quieres estar conmigo – pensó llevándose con rabia el vaso de vodka que tenía en las manos, de un solo trago bebió el contenido.

El bar estaba por cerrar, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada Anderson y Lestrade salieron a tropezones del lugar, era obvio que ninguno podría conducir, así que decidieron ir a la casa del pelinegro, no estaba lejos, 5 minutos y llegarían. Tan solo entrar se dejaron caer en el sofá de la sala, tan ebrios estaban que se durmieron al instante.

Los días comenzaban a pasar y Mycroft se sentía cada vez peor, no lograba dormir bien, la duda lo consumía, no había vuelto a saber nada del inspector, tampoco había tenido tiempo para averiguar dónde estaba metido, era domingo y al fin tuvo un respiro, abrió su laptop y buscó el expediente de Greg, nada novedoso, era tan normal como el resto, o eso creyó hasta que llegó a dos años atrás, allí con cuidado y casi sin creerlo leyó varias veces sobre la boda de Greg Lestrade con Marcus Harrison, un hormigueo le acarició todo el cuerpo, no aparecía mención de divorcio, solo la boda, buscó a Harrison y sus sospechas se confirmaron, era un hacendado de Escocia que residía actualmente en Londres, según los últimos datos seguía tras Greg, eso le enojó de sobre manera, ¿Qué se creía aquel tipo para estar tras Greg? Su voz interior contestó estampándole la verdad en la cara –Su esposo- a lo que el pelirrojo solo atinó a contestar rompiendo la copa de vino contra la pared, ¿Qué le sucedía?, el jamás se portaba violento…

Anthea acudió a la oficina de su jefe alarmada por el estruendo de la copa, había acudido aquel día a recoger unos papeles de suma importancia, lo observó asustada ante el estado del otro, todo pasó por su mentes, desde un problema con el estado hasta un problema con Sherlock, pero nunca imaginó que tendría que ver con el inspector de Scotland Yard y con Sir. Marcus Harrison.

¿Qué ha pasado? – habló asustada.

¿Qué sabes sobre Marcus Harrison? – casi gritó Mycroft haciendo que se asustara aún más.

¿Qué quiere saber? – ella sabía mucho acerca de ese hombre.

¿Está casado? ¿Con quién? ¿Hace cuánto? – habló rápido haciendo que ella hiciera un esfuerzo por seguirle la conversación, se acercó y contó lo que sabía.

Está casado con un hombre, el inspector de Scotland Yard muy amigo de su hermano, desde hace dos años, pero salieron por poco más de un año previo a su boda, tiene alrededor de un año de haberse separado, más aún no se han divorciado como es debido, sin embargo no mantienen ninguna clase de relación. Su matrimonio fue disuelto porque se rumora que Harrison le fue infiel a Lestrade, es por tanto que se terminó – contó viendo como el rostro de Mycroft cambiaba con cada dato, especialmente con lo último había adquirido un tinte gris.

¿Qué más sabes?

Recientemente, un mes quizás Sir. Harrison ha estado cortejando nuevamente a su aún esposo, estos días le ha enviado flores e invitaciones a cenar, han ido al teatro juntos ayer.

Gracias, puedes retirarte – habló aparentando seriedad, se quedó helado con lo último, no sabía nada de Greg y ahora que lo sabía el sentimiento de soledad y dolor comenzaba a aparecer, comprendió mucho del inspector, pero más su decisión, Mycroft jamás lo engañó con otra persona, pero ahora mismo lo engañaba respecto a sus sentimientos, esa era un área en que no quería hundirse pero cuando intentó evitarlo se dio cuenta que ya tenía el agua hasta la cintura, ya no podría evitarlo, se había enamorado, pero ahora quien lo había amado ya no estaba más, había vuelto con quien amaba desde siempre.

¿Qué voy a hacer? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza agobiado ante tanto, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, como actuar, no sabía que sentir…

Y entre aquella confusión un mes rápidamente pasó, ninguno de los dos había sabido nada del otro, Greg lo evitaba y Mycroft aunque lo deseaba era muy cobarde como para buscarle, incluso en el aniversario de Sherlock y John habían tratado de no toparse, el pelirrojo acudió de manera breve al evento, y Greg llegó acompañado de su aún esposo Marcus, el hacendado parecía dispuesto a reconquistar al inspector, y el otro ya sin ánimo de pelear comenzaba a permitirle algunas cosas sin dar su brazo a torcer a cabalidad. En esa ocasión Mycroft solo divisó el auto de Harrison y a alguien sentado en el lado del copiloto, no tuvo mucha ciencia saber quién era el acompañante.

En ese momento se encontraba en Baker Street visitando brevemente a Sherlock, tenía un mensaje de su madre así que debía dárselo inmediatamente. John fue quien salió a su encuentro con su sonrisa enamorada, el matrimonio les había sentado bien a ambos, Sherlock metido en la cocina reclamaba la ayuda de su rubio para que le acercara sus utensilios para acabar de una vez por todas ese experimento, a aviso de John Sherlock dejó todo y salió malhumorado para ver que se le ofrecía a su hermano.

Mamá quiere que cenemos con ellos el día se San Patricio – habló sombrío – quiere que vayan ambos, porque aún John no conoce a toda la familia…

Y te ha pedido que lleves a tu pareja – concluyó haciéndole una expresión extraña a modo de burla.

Sherlock, quedamos que no lo molestarías con eso – regañó John.

¿Lo saben? – se le escapó más sorprendido que cauteloso arrancándole una carcajada a John mientras este le extendía la mano a Sherlock en señal de exigencia de pago.

Gané – presumió.

Oh hermano, por culpa tuya he perdido ante John – sonó molesto pero divertido a la vez.

Todo se va a arreglar si lo deseas – comentó John seriamente ante el rostro de asombro de Mycroft.

John… ¿Él te ha dicho algo? – apremió las palabras.

No ha vuelto con Harrison si eso te aflige, aún sufre por culpa tuya – hizo énfasis en lo último viendo como el otro cambiaba el rostro con expresión de profundo pesar – si sale con Harrison es porque está tratando de convencerle de que por fin se divorcien, y es probable que lo consigue pronto…

¿Estás seguro de lo dices?

Jamás te imaginé en un lío amoroso – se burló Sherlock tomándole la mano a John de forma instintiva – si deseas confirmar lo que John te ha dicho él ahora mismo está en Scotland Yard, ha ido por unos papeles, no tardes demasiado o podría ir a Escocia junto a Harrison, al parecer le ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana.

Mycroft salió rápidamente sin siquiera despedirse, tomó su auto y condujo casi con locura hacia Scotland Yard, al recordar ese momento tiempo después no se reconocería, del elegante y muy pulcro político de Buckingham Palace no quedaba nada, era solo un hombre enamorado y desesperado por recuperar lo que por estupidez había dejado ir, aquello que jamás volvió.

Llegó por fin a las oficinas de Scotland Yard, en un instante estuvo en el piso de la oficina del inspector, Sally Donovan se sorprendió de tal manera que no atinó a reconocerlo ni a impedir que ingresara a la oficina de su jefe, Greg estaba hundido en sus pensamientos buscando un expediente no se percató que era el político quien había entrado.

Te dije que no quería que vinieras por mí, aún considero si ir o no a Escocia contigo Marcus – habló sin levantar la vista del archivero.

Realmente espero que decidas no ir – la voz de Mycroft lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que se irguiera inmediatamente.

¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se exaltó

Viene a pedir que vuelvas – suavizó el tono como no lo había hecho en años, trató de sonar sincero.

Volver ¿a dónde? – le vio confuso.

A mi vida, quiero que vuelvas a mi vida, necesito que vuelvas – casi rogó logrando que Greg lo viera con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

No puedo, no puedes, no tienes derecho – habló enojado – no seré más tu juguete, no puedes solo venir y exigirme que vuelva, quizás yo no quiera volver.

En caso de que no quieras volver... quizás yo... - hizo una pausa sintiendo como el corazón le latía con la fuerza de mil caballos a todo galope - Greg en caso de que no vuelvas... en ese caso yo no tendré más que hacer que vuelvas quieras o no... Porque no soportaré estar sin ti, sin nuestras conversaciones a la hora de cenar, o nuestras apreciaciones en las galerías de arte, las discordancias a la hora de elegir un buen vino, el color brillante de tus cabellos, el resonar de tu voz diciéndome "buen día" el aroma a durazno de tu piel, el latir cálido de tu corazón... no te daré tal opción de no volver, y si no quieres hacerlo yo me quedaré contigo donde sea que estés...

Myc... - se escuchó la voz del inspector en un susurro, tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo, clavó la vista en el suelo, no quería que lo viera así, el silencio se apoderó de aquella oficina de Scotland Yard, el mayor se limitó a esperar, esperar que Greg tomara una decisión -¿Qué seremos? - pronunció fingiendo dureza logrando tan solo que su tono sonara como una canción olvidada.

Lo que tú quieras que seamos - se acercó rápidamente al inspector y elevó su barbilla para lograr ver su rostro perlado de lágrimas -haré lo que quieras pero debes volver, vuelve y júrame que jamás volverás a irte.

Esto es de dos - habló con la voz quebrada - quiero que me digas que quieres que seamos y entonces podré jurar o no.

Seremos lo que siempre he deseado que seamos, una pareja, no más amantes, una pareja como tal, tu y yo, solamente, juntos - las pupilas le temblaron, eso había sido lo más atrevido que jamás dijo en su vida, y también lo más importante hasta ahora.

Yo estoy claro en mis sentimientos, yo sé que por mucho que me duela no puedo dejar de amarte, pero quiero que no me mientas y me digas que realmente sientes hacia mí – pidió.

Todos estos días sin ti – comenzó nervioso – posiblemente fueron lo más parecido a la muerte en vida, no he logrado dormir, me siento vacío, ni el trabajo al que tanto amor profesaba ha podido ayudar, y luego me entero que vuelves a aceptar invitaciones del que es aún tu esposo, no ayudó mucho eso, ¿sabes cuánto odio a ese tipo? No quiero siquiera imaginarte con él, me ha vuelto loco la idea de que reconstruyas tu matrimonio, que te vayas a vivir con él, que cada mañana despierte abrazado a tu cuerpo cálido, que cada noche beba el néctar de tus labios y te haga el amor arrancándote los más hermosos sonidos al compás del placer, que te bese arrinconándote en cualquier lugar, que te llame su esposo, que te lleve ante su familia, que quieras construir tanto con él, no definitivamente no quiero que eso pase – respiró profundo preparándose para pronunciar aquello por primera vez – y no quiero que pase porque me he enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento, desde el instante en que te vi parado junto a Sherlock, supe que te quería, te había esperado la vida entera, deseé tanto que te acercaras y cuando lo hiciste fue perfecto, no lo admitía porque jamás he sido bueno con los sentimientos, pero sé que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Greg le veía con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, eso era todo, cualquier cosa que desacreditara a Mycroft se había ido y solo prevalecía el infinito amor que le tenía, se puso de pie y lo abrazó con la fuerza de quienes han estado separados cien años, el pelirrojo lo recibió como la joya más preciada del mundo, aspiro su aroma y volvió a sentirse vivo.

Respecto a Marcus – susurró Greg aún en los brazos de Mycroft – firmamos el divorcio esta mañana.

Sintió como fue elevado del suelo y arrinconado contra la pared, jamás creyó que Mycroft tuviese tanta fuerza, -Entonces- susurró con voz lujuriosa –podemos celebrar- lo besó delicadamente, suavemente ansioso de aquel contacto, recorrió la espalda del inspector con tranquilidad arrancándole un gemido.

Tal vez debamos ir a un lugar más privado – sugirió Greg sintiendo como necesitaba acariciar el cuerpo del Holmes mayor.

Mycroft lo tomó de la mano sin importarle mucho que todo Scotland Yard los viera, salieron tranquilamente sonriéndose, Sally y Philip los observaron, él moreno sonrió triunfante - ¡te dije! – rio ante la cara de malhumor de Sally – Los Holmes acaparan a todos- nadie se atrevió a hablar, todos quedó en silencio hasta que solo el sonido del auto de Mycroft saliendo a toda velocidad los volvió al trabajo, en el interior del auto los dos hombres parecían nerviosos, habían tenido sexo antes pero ambos sabían que esto sería diferente, y antes eso no podían esperar, ahora empezaba a escribirse su verdadera historia.


End file.
